the_virtual_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Megen
The best thing about summer is getting to work on your own projects! The best thing about school is that deadlines, professors, and competitive friends hold you accountable, so thanks for being my accountability group this summer and keeping me from being lazy. The first section is my running lists. Note that not all theory books have made it onto my syllabus yet, because I read them so slowly! My syllabus is the final section. I'd like accountability through check-ins. I'll be honest about what I have and haven't gotten done each time we meet. Because I process aloud, I'll also probably ask for opinions on organization, etc for talks and articles. Permanent Reading List 'Fiction' In Progress: The Remains of the Day, Kazuo Ishiguro Midnight's Children, Salman Rushdie Slaughterhouse Five, Kurt Vonnegut Anna Karenina, Leo Tolstoy New: Sula, Toni Morrison The Brothers Karamazov, Fyodor Dostoyesky 'Theory' Feminism Without Borders, Chandra Mohanty Orientalism, Eduard Said Cross-Language Relations in Composition, Bruce Horner and Min Zhan Lu The Slumbering Volcano..., ''Maggie Montesinos Sale ''Local Histories/Global Designs..., ''Walter D. Mignolo 'Teaching Prep' ''First Time Up: An Insider's Guide for New Comp Teachers, Brock Dethier They Say, I Say 'Other' Adopted for Life, Russell Moore Conferences and Proposals RSA, May 22-26, San Antonio Cs, Proposal Due May 19! (Conference--March 18-21, Tampa) LCLC, February, U of L Syllabus Summer Writing Group Syllabus: May 5-August 18 Megen Boyett Monday and Friday through May, 4:00 at Quills Pre-Planning May 5 *location, time *accountability practices *post syllabus on Wiki for next week Week 1 Mon, 5-12 Reading: Remains of the Day Conferences: Talk with Bronwyn about RSA presentation Group: Mini-Conference for CCCC Fri, 5-16 Reading: Sula Conferences: *Organize and Draft RSA talk *Cs proposal drafted/uploaded for feedback Week 2 Mon, 5-19 Reading: This Side of Paradise Conferences: *Finish drafting RSA talk *Rehearse and revise *''Cs proposal due today'' Fri, 5-23 I’ll be in San Antonio for RSA! Week 3 (May 26-June 1) Mon, 5-26: Reading: Midnight’s Children Fri, 5-30: Reading: *2 articles from Hemispheric American Studies ''and/or * 2 Latin American dictator articles *Start ''Slumbering Volcano Week 4 (June 2-June 8) Mon, 6-2 Reading: *''Absalom, Absalom!'' *Cont. Slumbering Volcano Writing: *Article for RSA Conference Volume (due 7-15) *Working on draft for Hemispheric Lit Friday, 6-6: Reading: Absalom, Absalom! Moving this weekend. Probably won’t do too much else! Week 5 (June 9-June 15) Mon, 6-9 Reading: House of the Spirits Start in Writing Center on Thurs. 6-12 Fri, 6-13 Writing: First revision of Hemispheric Lit article (maybe uploaded? It depends where this revision takes me) Group'': CV Workshop'' Week 6 (June 16-June 22) Mon, 6-16 ''' Writing: * Hemispheric Lit article * RSA Conference Volume '''Fri, 6-20 Writing: Upload draft of Hemispheric Lit article for revision and questions! Pub: Start thinking about publications for article? Week 7 (June 23-June 29) Mon, 6-23 Fri, 6-26 Reading: The Slumbering Volcano ''(finished) Group: Discussion on The Everyday Reader '''Week 8 (June 30-July 6)' Mon, 6-30 Writing: maybe some fiction? Email Paul Griner to talk about final story for his class. Pub: Where can that Hemispheric article go? Fri, 7-4! Group: Workshop on Personal/Teaching Statements Week 9 (July 7-July 13) Mon, 7-7 Writing: Upload RSA article for final workshop Fri, 7-11 Week 10 (July 14-July 20) Mon, 7-14 Pub: Submit RSA article by today! Fri, 7-18 Week 11 (July 21-July 27) MY MAMA AND SISTER WILL BE HERE? Mon, 7-21 Fri, 7-25 Group: Workshop on Writing Samples Week 12 (July 28-August 3) Mon, July 28 Fri, August 1 Pub: Submit Hemispheric article for publication?! Week 13 (August 4-August 10) FAMILY VACATION THIS WEEK! Fri, Aug 8 (Dad’s birthday!) Group: Workshop whatever is left Week 14 (August 11-August 17) Mon, Aug 11 ' GET READY FOR TEACHING!!' Friday, Aug 15 ' GET READY FOR TEACHING!!'